Somewhere In Between
by thisANAthat
Summary: Pieces of Dan and Blair's untold story.
1. 1x1 to 1x10

**1x4 Bad News Blair**

"Why not?"

"I don't know. But I wish I had. Because even if it didn't change anything, she'd know how I felt."

She sat in the corridor, her hands neatly placed on the skirt of her green dress, legs cold against the cement. She let his words sink in then finally broke the silence, "Growing up my mother was gone for a lot more than a summer. Most of my childhood memories were of her always jet setting to Europe for her fashion line." Dan listened to her intently as she spoke, "It hurts when I feel like I have to compete for her attention."

Dan slightly smiled out of the corner of his mouth in his understanding, "I guess there's a lot we don't know about each other."

She paused then nodded with a look of gratitude and apology on her face.

A few seconds later he placed his hands against the floor and stood up. Her eyes looked up at him.

"You ready to come back up?" he asked her extending his hand to help her up. "Serena's up there."

"I just need a minute." She looked down at her hands.

He nodded. "Alright," and he began to make his way down the hall.

**.**

He'd been working on the beginning of this story for almost a year. He decided to title it "Inside" to juxtapose the "outsider" status he had been given at school. Dan was happy with the progression of the story given his new interactions with Serena gave him a lot more to write about. He kept a page at the end of his Word document for story notes and his outline. The night after the fashion shoot he typed:

*Add new minor character, Clair Carlyle.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 1x5 Daredevil<strong>

In the morning, Dan stumbled out of his room to the kitchen where he found Jenny sitting on the bar stool eating waffles looking happy as ever. He stretched out his arms and let out a yawn and as he passed Jenny he ruffled her hair to which she giggled and let out a protesting, "Hey!"

"I heard you get in last night. Did you have enough of the girl torturing sleepover?" He asked.

Jenny smiled, "Even though I didn't sleep there, I still had a lot of fun," she beamed.

Dan smiled slightly as he poured himself a cup of coffee, "I still don't get why you want to be friends with Blair just because she's the self-titled 'Queen of Constance.'"

"It's not just because she's popular."

Dan scoffed, "What then? Is it her kind yet bullying nature?"

Jenny shook her head matching his sarcasm, "No. It's because she's…smart, and ambitious, and strong. She works hard to get what she wants."

Dan sat on the barstool next to her, "Look, I'm sorry I overreacted last night. I'm just trying to protect you is all. That's my job." He nudged her with his shoulder.

She smiled, "And it's _my_ job to tell you when you're being judgmental about my friends. Which you are."

He laughed, "As long as she doesn't turn you into an Upper East Side monster, be my guest being friends with the ice queen."

* * *

><p><strong>Between 1x6 (The Handmaiden's Tale) and 1x7 (Victor Victrola)<br>**  
>Serena lay on her stomach on Blair's bed while Blair tried on different pairs of shoes.<p>

"Serena," she said seriously scrunching her eyebrow as Serena pushed away at the buttons of Blair's phone. "You do know that I take pride in the fact that my address book is rightly void of the 917 area code, right?" She crossed her arms and tucked a loose strand of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

Serena made a face, "Don't you have Jenny's number?"

"Of course not. I e-mail her when I need something done."

Serena smiled, "Well Dan is a part of my life now and you are my best friend and even if you don't approve of him," she pressed away, "he's a part of your life too." She smiled and handed Blair her phone.

Blair looked down and made a disgusted face seeing the "Dan Humphrey" contact on her now tainted list of contacts.

"Can I at least change his name to Cabbage Patch?" Serena made a disapproving face then affectionately held Blair's arm, "He's really sweet, B! And funny, and different…and –"

"Blah blah blah." Blair playfully teased with a smile, "Okay. Okay."

.

"Uh, Serena," he said in a playful voice, "Why would I need the number of the girl who lied and told everyone you have a drug problem? And who by the way orders my little sister around to pick up her dry cleaning when she already has a housemaid."

"She's not that bad." Serena giggled and pushed Dan's hands away as he tried to playfully grab his phone.

Serena continued, "This way if you can't get a hold of me. You can call Blair."

"Mm, and I can hear her insult my hair from over the phone."

Serena smiled, "I know she can be - "

"Condescending? Rude? Classist?" He finished.

Serena laughed lightly, "I was gonna say rough around the edges. But once you get to know her she really is an amazing friend."

She handed him his phone, and Dan looked down at the "Blair Waldorf" contact on his phone.

"If you say so." He smiled and leaned in to kiss Serena.

* * *

><p><strong>1x8 Seventeen Candles<strong>

"I'll have the uh…nori…norimaki roll." Dan gave the sushi chef a smile.

Blair walked up next to him at the bar while he waited for his order. She smiled at him not-so innocently.

"Oh hey. Happy birthday, Blair," he said as he noticed her standing.

"You're an idiot."

Dan let out a breath, "Not the response I usually get but it _is_ your birthday," he bit his lip in his impatience.

Blair scrunched her eyebrows, "Let me be direct with you about something."

"Okay…"

"If you really cared about Serena you would know not to show up as her date to a party with another girl. Even if that girl is just a friend."

"What? No. Serena's totally cool about Vanessa," he said half convinced.

Blair rose and eyebrow and scoffed. "Tread lightly, Humphrey."

Blair turned around as someone touched her shoulder saying, "There you are."

"Chuck," Dan said as his jaw clenched.

Blair turned to Chuck and made a disgusted face pushing his hand off her shoulder.

Chuck smirked at Dan, "Blair, I know Serena's your friend, but you shouldn't have to invite her play toys to your birthday party."

Dan's hands started to clench.

Blair glared at Chuck, "Or my stalkers for that matter." She sighed and got up to leave, "…and _you_" she turned and looked at Dan, "apologize to Serena."

* * *

><p><strong>1x9 Blair Waldorf Must Pie!<strong>

"That's why it's called a fire escape."

**.**

Blair ducked her head under the window and peered out making a slightly disgusted face as she examined the fire escape, "Are you sure this is safe?"

"Yeah. I come out here all the time." Dan offered his hand out as Blair took it and climbed out. Serena, Jenny, and Eric were heading down the staircase.

.

Dan, Jenny, and Blair walked out of the diner after Lily arrived. They started walking back to the loft.

"So, got any plans for the rest of Thanksgiving?" Dan asked Blair.

"Just…going back to a home full of tension," she smiled reluctantly.

"Yeah, us too." Jenny said.

Blair turned around at the sound of a car and saw a cab approaching so she waved it down.

"This is me," Blair said.

Dan opened the door for her and Blair was surprised that someone from Brooklyn was capable of a polite gesture.

Blair gave a quick look at Dan and Jenny, "Happy Thanksgiving. Tell your parents and Cedric I had a _lovely_ time."

Dan laughed and watched as she got into the taxi.

Jenny waved to her, "Happy Thanksgiving Blair!"

"See you later Waldorf," he said as he shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>1x10 Hi, Society<strong>

Serena was off with CeCe talking with some of the parents from Constance as the students gathered their things from the dance practice. Dan looked across the room at Serena as she laughed and put her arm around her grandmother affectionately.

"What are you doing here, Humphrey? I thought your liberal laissez-faire upbringing made you against debutante balls." Blair picked up her bag next to Dan and rummaged for her change of shoes.

"I am against them. I just came here to meet Serena's grandmother."

Blair smiled. "Ah, CeCe."

Dan smiled, "Yeah…she's a character."

Blair put on her coat, "Well maybe you would have made a better first impression if you were escorting Serena. I still can't believe you influenced her out of it."

"No, she made the decision on her own and trust me, I'm sparing her from my lack of graceful dancing skills."

"Now that I believe." Blair smiled.

She heard a voice call out, "Ms. Waldorf" and saw it was Prince Theodore.

Blair let out a happy sigh and turned to Dan, "I'd introduce you but I know your distaste for nobles and aristocrats." She twittled her fingers goodbye to Dan smiling sweetly.

Dan thought to himself that Blair was in a weirdly nice mood for Blair's standards.

* * *

><p><strong>Between 1x10 and 1x11<strong>

He walked up the steps of school and suddenly felt something cold and wet fall on his head. At the sound of a few girls laughing, he touched his head and saw yogurt on his fingers. He looked up and saw Blair smiling along with Penelope and Iz on the ledge as they ate their yogurt.

Serena noticed the incident and rushed to him, "Dan! Are you okay?" She affectionately rubbed his back and took a look at the yogurt in his hair.

He let out a frustrated sigh, "Yeah, I'm okay."

She yelled, "Blair!"

Blair smiled menacingly, "I got bored and ran out of targets."


	2. 1x11 to 1x18

**1X11 Roman Holiday**

Texts -

Blair Waldorf: Have I told you how much I disapprove of your friend Vanessa?

Dan Humphrey: Several times using many metaphors. Not changing anything.

Blair Waldorf: Suit yourself.

* * *

><p><strong>Between 1x12 (School Lies) and 1x13 (A Thin Line Between Chuck and Nate)<strong>

Headmistress Queller took a look around the room, "Though Serena did confess to initiating the party, there are still consequences for your reckless decision. Therefore, you will all be held responsible for paying off the property damage…through fundraising."

The students groaned.

"You will form into groups of four and I expect fundraising proposals to be turned into my office by tomorrow."

Since Nate was suspended, it was only natural that Dan, Serena, Blair and Chuck would group together, though Chuck did make the dynamic…a bit tense. They met up at Blair's and sat around her dining table to strategize fundraising ideas. Blair suggested a bake sale, Serena suggested selling some of their clothes and Chuck suggested charging a cover for a party at Victrola. Chuck smirked amused by his own idea and Blair slapped his shoulder.

Dan offered his opinion, "We have to think of something that would be easy to sell and that could appeal to tourists. Something _New York_."

Chuck offered, "I do know a few call girls who might be willing to help."

Dorota interjected quietly, "I – I can make polish sausages. My great grandmother have recipe from old country."

"Oh! Sausages sound perfect." Serena smiled.

Chuck smiled, "Of course they do."

Blair rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that might not be a bad idea actually," Dan said.

Serena placed her hand on Dan's and gave him a kiss, "Great idea sweetie."

"Thanks," Dan smiled.

Blair made a disgusted face at their little public display of affection.

Chuck's eyes narrowed with a plan. "I think we should split up when we sell them…to cover more ground," he suggested slyly.

"Dan and I can sell them at the farmers market." Serena smiled as she took Dan's hand.

Blair's eyes widened as she looked over at Chuck furiously.

"I guess that just leaves you and me Waldorf." Chuck smiled coyly.

"Serena…may I speak with you in the kitchen?" Blair asked.

As they went into the kitchen Serena asked, "What's up, B?"

"I can't sell sausages with Chuck!"

Serena giggled.

"It's not funny! Please, I just got back together with Nate, and he's bound to use what happened between us to torture me all day." Blair pleaded, "Can't we be partners?"

"Well Dan and Chuck don't exactly get along either. I mean, Dan can't be in a room with him for more than thirty minutes before threatening to give him a black eye."

"Sounds like a win-win situation to me." Blair smiled.

Serena paused then sighed, "I'll just be partners with Chuck so you and Dan don't have to," she said defeatedly.

"Thank you!" Blair chirped and took hold of Serena's hands affectionately.

.

Dan and Blair sat behind their table at the farmers market while the sausages cooked on the grill.

"This is ridiculous," Blair shrugged.

"Don't worry. The smell of these babies will get people lining up in no time."

5 minutes later.

"Alright, maybe one of us should do some advertising." Dan suggested.

Blair sighed in frustration and took a sausage. She stood in front of the table and held it up and started yelling, "Sausages! Come get your delicious sausages!"

A group of businessmen walked by staring at her curiously.

"Oh God…" Dan rushed over to her and took her sausage, "Ok, maybe you shouldn't be yelling about delicious sausages when you're dressed in your Constance uniform."

Blair scowled at him, "Humphrey, may I remind you that it was your brilliant idea to sell the world's most perverted food."

.

He clicked the link in hopes of seeing his name listed. It would mean the world to him to be able to put that he was a John F. Kennedy essay winner on his college applications. To his dismay, there the winners read:

Peter Nguyen, Washington  
>Gary Clifford, Texas<br>Blair Waldorf, New York

He let out a disappointed sigh, and clicked on her name. Seriously? They pick Blair Waldorf out of the thousands of submissions? He figured her essay would be completely pompous and cliché, maybe something about the charities the Waldorf family donate thousands of dollars to. To his surprise though, he read her essay about a vulnerable teenage girl on the brink of womanhood, surrounded by endless amounts of money and resources, whose feelings of loneliness and isolation lead her to idolize her mother. It was about her dream to become a woman like her mother, strong willed, influential, artistic, and passionate – but above all wanted to achieve such things with the courage and a compassion for others that John F. Kennedy had. Traits not often seen by those in the world she grew up in.

The next day at school he put his book into his locker and heard a voice, "Humphrey. Never a pleasure."

"Hey, Blair." He closed his locker shut and walked with her down the hallway. "Congratulations."

"For what?"

"I saw you won the John F. Kennedy essay contest. Your essay, it was amazing. Really."

"Oh." She pursed her lips and opened her locker. "Thanks," she said reluctantly looking down as she put her books away.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." She said frustrated and tucked her hair behind her ear.

He stood there quietly.

She sighed and stared into her locker, "The other winners' parents are probably flying in for the awards ceremony. It's in New York, literally two blocks from here and my own mother can't make it." She looked at him her eyes glossy holding back tears. "'As my mother says, 'Italy fashion week doesn't wait for anyone.'"

"Blair, I'm sorry."

"Just forget it." She stormed off upset.

.

"Hey, are you going to Blair's award ceremony tomorrow?" He asked as Serena shifted hangers on the racks of the store. They were out shopping together.

"I wish I could but I can't. I still have volunteer hours to do from the pool party remember?"

"Oh. Right."

.

He doesn't know what compels him to stop by, but he watches from the back door of the crowded ballroom and sees her smile as she receives her plaque for the essay. When they announce her name she stands up and looks around at the audience, like she's in search for someone.

When she takes hold of her plaque, he laughs to himself watching her pose a little too confidently for photos with the mayor who hosted the award ceremony. He thinks maybe he should say hi to congratulate her but then remembers he wouldn't be able to really explain why he was there in the first place. He thinks up all the ways Blair might use his last name in her reaction -

"Humphrey, what are you doing here?"

"Stalk me much, Humphrey?"

"Humphrey, do you like me or something?"

At the repulsive thought that she might even misinterpret him being there as him liking her, he decides to head home instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 1X14 The Blair Bitch Project<strong>

Rufus and Dan were at the loft removing the decorations from Jenny's much-failed birthday. Dan threw away a party hat with pink fur around it into the trash bag he was holding. Dan looked at the cake with Jenny's face on it and let out a laugh, "Dad. Seriously, where did you get the idea for a Jenny cake?"

Rufus sighed, "Well her friend Blair helped me plan everything. She thought it'd be a nice touch."

Dan's eyes widened, "So Blair was behind all of this?" He threw away a piece of pink streamer, "Why am I not surprised?"

Rufus inquired, "Isn't Blair Jenny's friend?"

"Uh, well not exactly," Dan continued ripping off streamers, "I should probably be angry at Blair for doing this but I guess if it weren't for the party we wouldn't have found out about Jenny's new hobby of shoplifting." He laughed slightly in his sarcasm as Rufus let out a frustrated sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Between 1x15 (Desperately Seeking Serena) and 1x16 (All About My Brother)<strong>

Blair and Serena were eating lunch at Café Boulud.

Serena was telling Blair, "I am so relieved I haven't heard from Georgie in a week."

"She was always a terrible influence on you," Blair said then took a bite of her food.

Serena's phone rang with a text message:

Dan Humphrey: Promised V and Sarah we'd check out a movie. You should come.

Serena scrunched her eyebrows looking at her phone.

Blair asked, "What's wrong?"

Serena put her phone away, "Nothing, it's just Dan has this new friend Sarah. Do you think I should be concerned?"

Blair smiled, "That Humphrey only relates to women because he probably is one?" She laughed, "Maybe just a little concerned."

"Blair," she said disapprovingly as she laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>1x17 Woman on the Verge<strong>

"Humphrey stop calling! I'm in the middle of something." He could hear the light noise of the New York traffic on her end.

"I know. I'm sorry. I'm just wondering if Serena's with you. I know she didn't come home last night."

Blair was in a taxi, Serena slumping over her delicate little shoulder.

"No. I don't know where she is."

"Come on Blair, Lily said she's at your place and I'm just worried."

"I haven't seen her. Look, for some reason Serena loves you. I'm sure she'll explain everything when she's ready."

_Click._

* * *

><p><strong>1x18 Much 'I Do' About Nothing<strong>

"Hello?" She answered her phone.

"Blair. It's Dan."

"Oh. You know, Serena and I were looking all over for you last night at your dad's Leaky Hawk concert."

"It's Lincoln Hawk. But yeah, my phone battery went missing."

"Let me guess. Georgina?"

"Yeah. That's actually why I'm calling. Serena came over just now and told me everything and I don't think it's fair that Georgina can just get away with everything she did unscathed."

"Humphrey, I have to say I'm impressed! Chuck was helping me devise a plan earlier but he's unavailable now so I could use some assistance. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, alright. See you soon."

.

The elevator door rang.

"There you are."

"Hey, yeah thanks for helping me with this."

"Don't thank me yet, Georgina might be the only person I know crazier than me. First let's discuss plot points."

She took a seat at her dinning room table and Dan sat in the chair next to her.

Dan took a breath, "Well, first Georgina befriended me and Vanessa and said her name was Sarah. And last night she told me that she changed her name because she had a crazy ex boyfriend and…she had been falling for me since we met."

Blair scoffed. "I'm sorry. Continue."

"Uh, so Georgina and I hung out and…she…fell asleep at my place last night and Serena came over this morning and pretty much almost attacked Georgina when she was leaving and told her she was going to tell me everything."

"I can't believe you let that psychopath sleep in your home."

"Which is why we have to make sure she doesn't do anything else."

They sit in silence and think.

Blair started, "As someone more experienced in manipulation and scheming, I say we have to think in terms of Georgina's motives."

"Which are…"

"To ruin Serena obviously. You have to play along as a pawn in her game so we can get her where we want her. You'll need to act like you're _actually_ interested in her."

"Heh, uh, okay. I'll call her and tell her I want to see her. But then how would we stop her? I mean it's not like she did something we can go to the police about."

Blair smiled sinisterly, "That gives me an idea for something much worse…I'll take care of that. You just call Georgina." She sighed happily.

"You are weirdly excited about this." He laughed lightly.

"Just call her!"

As he pressed the call button Blair scooted her chair closer to Dan so she could hear.

.

Texts -

Blair Waldorf: Mission accomplished :)

Dan Humphrey: Thanks again. See you at the wedding.

.

Dan took a h'ordeuvre from the waiter during the cocktail hour before the reception.

"What's going on with you and Serena? She looked upset up there." Blair asked.

Dan sighed. "We need to talk about what happened but she's…avoiding me. What's going on with you and Chuck? I swear he was making googly eyes at you."

"Chuck and I are nothing! Less than nothing!" She burst out loudly and stormed off in denial.


	3. 2x1 to 2x16

**Pre 2x1 Summer Kind of Wonderful**

After Tuscany, Blair and James spent a few days at her father and Roman's chateau in Paris. She checked Gossip Girl to catch up on what's been happening on her laptop as James sat beside her reading a book.

The first post:

"Well well well, Lonely Boy. Maybe dating and dumping Serena wasn't such a bad idea. Looks like it's time to give you a new nickname. How about Play Boy?"

She scoffed.

The second post:

"Chuck Bass spotted on Cooper's beach with two blonde twins eating ice cream. We've seen quite the display of women from him this summer. What's next Chuck? Topless triplets?"

"Those sluts!" she blurted out.

James looked over at her, "Everything alright, dear?"

"Yes. Just, reading the news," her voice went up as she shut her laptop with a smile that was brewing a plan.

"What is it?" He laughed lightly.

"James, how would you like to come to New York with me?" She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>2X2 Never Been Marcused<strong>

"Cool party," Dan said to Blair as Serena was off talking with Nate to make sure he would be extra careful not to reveal anything about Catherine.

Blair rolled her eyes at him, "Spare me the pity. Even someone like you can tell this party sucks." She took a sip of wine as she looked over sadly at the harp and flute players

"I'll try not to take offense to that," he takes a sip of his drink, "That Lord seems nice," he chuckled.

"This party was my last ditch effort to get his mother's approval, but I think I just screwed that up."

"I'm guessing Chuck has something to do with that."

"Of course."

"Well on the bright side, first Prince Theodore and now Lord Marcus. You must be like a magnet for royalty or something."

"Careful Humphrey or you might accidently say something nice about me."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

><p><strong>2x4 The Ex Files<strong>

It was the first day of school during passing period.

"Yeah, one night Harris gave me his drunken interpretation of Immanuel Kant's theory of perception."

Amanda smiled, "Tell me more about it at lunch," she tugged at his jacket lapel sweetly and headed off to class.

Dan smiled.

"You're going down Humphrey!" Blair glared at him as she walked past him, her minions following.

"What? Why?" He asked confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Between 2x4 and 2x5 (The Serena Also Rises)<strong>

She peered out into the courtyard from the doorway and saw the girls flocking to Serena asking questions about what it was like meeting Poppy Lifton at the charity event over the weekend. Blair hid herself and let out a frustrated sigh and when she looked to her left saw that Dan was hiding on the other side of the doorway apparently doing the same thing.

"Hey," he said quiet and somewhat embarrassed.

"Are you as sick of the Serena show as I am?" she pouted looking out.

"Well, I think I may have something to do with how she's been acting. I uh," he shook his head, "I said some pretty hurtful things to her a few weeks ago."

"Still, isn't she supposed to care about us? First she puts a social ban against you and then she takes my spot as queen."

Dan gave a slight smile, "I think I might kind of deserve what's happening, but uh I know Serena is still a good person and you two have been best friends a long time…I'm sure you'll figure it out. As for me, the loneliness suits me. I mean Jenny and my dad are still my friends."

Blair raised her eyebrow.

Dan continued, "That sounded a lot more normal and socially acceptable in my head than it did out loud," as she walked away.

Later that week Blair told Chuck, "Nate's only friends with you out of habit. The only person with fewer friends than you is Dan Humphrey, and at least his lame 90's dad likes him. And that's because he's something you'll never be. A human being."

* * *

><p><strong>2x8 Pret-a-Poor-J<strong>

He answered his phone, "Hey Blair."

"I'm sitting on the hood of Chuck's limo. What do you think he would appreciate more? A flash of the thigh or a few of my shirt buttons undone?"

"Wow. That's my cue to hang up."

"Humphrey! You said you would hel-"

_Click_.

.

"You don't know that that's true. You have to decide what's most important to you. Keeping your pride and getting nothing or taking a risk and maybe, maybe having everything."

She looked at Dan intently and finally let out an exasperated sigh and she buried her head in her arms on the bar counter.

"You're right," she said reluctantly as she raised her head back up.

"Of course I am," Dan smiled smugly as he passed her a mug of coffee.

Blair let out a breath; "What am I supposed to say? 'Oh hey Chuck, I love you. You win.'"

Dan laughed, "Don't over think it, just be honest and tell him how you feel."

"Ugh, well I guess tonight is as good a night as any to do it." She oddly seemed like she was dreading the whole thing.

Dan smiled as he started unloading cups from the deliveries, "Well I hope it all works out for you. I really do."

"But what if Chuck doesn't feel the same way?" She asked worried.

"It's still worth it to try…and even if it's not Chuck, the right person will tell you that they love you one day."

"Thanks Humphrey."

.

"Oh, B! It's gonna be so romantic. I'm really proud of you." Serena beamed after Blair told her she was going to tell Chuck that she loved him.

"I told him to meet me at the art gallery tonight."

"Are you sure you that's where you want to say it?" Serena asked.

"Yes. You and Dan will be there. For moral support." Blair smiled.

.

"Look, I don't know how you feel about her, but I do know how she feels about you. And she was going to tell you, until I stopped her." Dan confessed.

Infuriated, Chuck took a step up on the stairwell towards him, "First you use me for your story and now Blair? You'll pay for this Humphrey." He turned to leave..

"Chuck! Wait. Look, I'm sorry. Vanessa told me what you guys did to her and it really wasn't my intention to sabotage you. I just told Blair to be careful. To make sure you were done playing games."

Chuck momentarily stopped in his tracks and his face saddened in his sudden realization that what Dan told Blair might be true. He quickly composed himself then continued down the stairwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 2x8<strong>

Blair took a bite of her croissant in the morning and Dorota walked into the dining room,

"Ms. Blair, you have a visitor."

She walked towards the elevator and closed her peach silk robe tighter.

"What are you doing here?"

Dan sighed in the foyer, "I came to apologize. Last night Vanessa told me what you guys did to her and I, I screwed up and gave you bad advice."

"You don't have to apologize." She sighed, "You we're right about everything. Chuck knew it too."

"But I thought you both loved each other."

"We do, but it would only be a matter of time before we'd mess everything up." She looked down sadly.

"Blair, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," she smiled reluctantly.

* * *

><p><strong>2x12 It's a Wonderful Lie<strong>

"Gorgeous as always, S." Blair kissed Serena on the cheek and surveyed her beige tool dress.

"You too B," Serena chirped spinning her around.

"Hey," Dan came up and waved to Blair.

"So Serena wasn't lying. Dan Humphrey at the snowflake ball." Her eyes narrowed.

"It's me. At the ball," he said sarcastically.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your starting to like the Upper East Side."

"I highly doubt that."

Serena smiled and asked Blair, "So…who did Chuck pick out as your date?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "He's over there," and pointed him out.

Dan laughed, "Cute, a mini Chuck. Does he also speak in a low dramatic whisper?"

"Better than that harlot you brought," she shot Dan a mean look.

"What? Lexi's nice…" He said.

Blair took Serena's arm, "Come on Serena."

* * *

><p><strong>Between 2x12 and 2x13 (O Brother, Where Bart Thou?)<strong>

She walked to Serena's room and found Serena and Dan sitting close on her floor each with their own blanket and a mug of tea deep in conversation. She knocked lightly on the doorframe.

"Hey Serena. Hey Dan."

"Hey," they both smiled at her.

"Serena, I was just wondering if you've seen Chuck or if he's stopped by?" Blair was so worried that she hadn't heard from Chuck for three days since Bart passed away during the Snowflake ball.

Serena took a breath, "Uh. No, I don't think so, but let me go ask my mom." She smiled at Dan and left the room.

"Still no sign of him?" Dan asked.

"No. I'm really worried." Blair looked down at her hands.

"I'm sure he just needs time." Dan offered.

Blair smiled politely and nodded, "You've been here a lot the past few days. I know Serena tells me you're really helping her get through this."

"Yeah. It feels natural."

Blair nodded.

Serena came in, "Hey B, I'm so sorry. My mom says she hasn't heard from Chuck either."

She let out a sigh, "I guess I'll go check Nate's."

* * *

><p><strong>2x16 You've Got Yale!<strong>

Her father and Roman dropped her off at school the morning that Yale admissions would be announced. Blair bent down and pet her new bulldog lovingly to say goodbye.

Serena and Dan walked past her hand in hand.

"Oh my god! What a cute bulldog! Is this your new pet, B?" Serena bent over to pet him.

"Yes. Daddy and Roman got him for me as an early gift for getting into Yale."

"Aw he's so cute!" Serena pet the bulldog under his chin.

"What's his name?" Dan asked Blair's father.

"His name is Handsome Dan." Harold smiled holding the leash.

Blair shot Dan a look, "His name is actually Handsome. Just Handsome."

.

Gossip Girl: They say that college is the best time of your life, but we hear S & D 3.0 won't be headed for New Haven together in the fall after all. Looks like D will go back to being Lonely Boy, but maybe not too lonely. Rumor has it a certain Queen B will be joining him at Yale instead.

**.**

At the opera.

"Serena. Humphrey." Blair acknowledges them as they hold hands.

"Hey Blair." Serena says looking slightly upset.

"What's wrong, S?" She rubbed Serena's shoulder affectionately then asked lowering her voice, "Did you see your mom and Rufus making out too?"

Dan and Serena look at each other and Dan lets out a frustrated sigh.


	4. 2x17 to 2x25

**Between 2x17 and 2x18 (The Age of Dissonance)**

She walked to the bulletin board and quickly scanned the cast list looking for "Waldorf." Her eye traced to the right and she saw that she was playing Countess Ellen Olenska. She smiled smugly thinking to herself that her life was finally perfect – Yale was hers and now so was the lead female role in the senior play. She looked to see who would be playing Newland Archer, she imagined life would be even more perfect if she could act alongside a dashingly handsome senior.

.

"There has to be some mistake Mr. Rawlins!" Blair threw the cast list on his desk.

He smiled, "Please," as he gestured his hand out from under his chin, "Call me Julian."

"Well Julian, I too am not comfortable playing _her_ romantic interest." Dan looked at Blair in a sort of fear at the whole idea.

Blair threw up her arms, "For crying out loud, I understand why you picked me as Ellen what with my superior acting ability to play a complex female lead," she laughed lightly amused at herself, "But Humphrey as the lead in the play? I mean really?"

Dan interjected, "Hey! If memory serves the Gossip Girl poll said you should have played May Welland. What with your neurotic obsession for perfection."

Julian stood up from his chair and brought his finger to his lips and scrunched his eyebrows in thought, "From what I've just witnessed I've made no mistake in my casting direction. It's obvious your misguided adolescent yet passionate hatred for each other is just the magnetic chemistry I need to ground this production."

She sighed, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Dan chimed in, "Yeah. You just used like four adjectives in that sentence."

"I'll see you in rehearsals. Both of you. Otherwise, you will not get credit for this play and if memory serves, I do believe you need to participate to my standards in order to graduate." He smiled.

Dan looked at Blair worried while Blair looked at Dan disgustedly.

Julian placed each of his hands on their backs and lead them out of his office, "The show must go on children!"

.

At the first rehearsal Dan sat himself next to Blair on the makeshift carriage and Blair narrowed her eyes at him.

Julian stepped onto the stage and dramatically dusted his hands, "Are you all ready to be brilliant for me today?" He put his hands on the carriage and leaned in toward Dan and Blair and said intensely, "This scene is the most integral moment of the entire play." Blair rolled her eyes.

Julian continued, "It must be completely smoldering with forbidden desire," he started pacing back and forth in front of them gesturing frequently with his hands, "You must envelop yourselves in these characters who have a great unfulfilled love for one another. There should be immense sexual tension in this moment."

Blair scoffed, "There is no sexual tension here! We hate each other," she said matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms.

Julian nodded, "_Hate_ each other. Yes, precisely. You're a genius Ms. Waldorf."

Her angry face suddenly softened, "Yes. I guess I am," to which Dan rolled his eyes at Blair.

.

They rehearse the carriage scene each of them holding their copy of the printed scripts.

"Ellen, you might just be the most honest woman I've ever met." He took hold of her as Blair slightly fidgeted at his touch.

"Oh no. But one of the least fussy."

"You must know this can't last."

"What can't?"

"Our being together, and not being together." He took her hand gently and leaned in to kiss her wrist and Blair whispered under her breath as he did, "_There isn't enough hand sanitizer in the world to –,"_

"_Blair!" _Dan whispered for her to continue the scene.

"You ought not to have come today." She said her line out loud.

"I look forward to seeing you. Every thought has burnt up in a great flame."

As they read their script, Dan reaches towards her cheek. Blair reading her script quickly pushes his hand away and yells at Julian reading the script out loud, "Countess Olenska leans to Newland, wraps her arms around him and embraces him in a passionate kiss?"

Julian's eyes widen, "Blair! You're breaking character!"

Blair held up and shook the script, "I am not kissing Humphrey! I'd rather…fail high school."

"Ok. That's a little much." Dan said insulted.

Julian stood up at walked toward her upset, "There will be a kiss and you will handle yourself professionally Ms. Waldorf! You will not embarrass me in front of Charles Isherwood!"

Blair fidgeted uncomfortably at his sternness and offered him a compromise, "Fine. I'll do it the night of the play. But if you object and make me kiss Humphrey during these rehearsals, I swear Charles Isherwood will have a lot to say about how Countess Olenska had a hillbilly accent!"

Julian took a moment to think then breathed, "I do admire when my actors have passion and the build up would make the moment more honest" he tapped his foot, "Very well. But you promise you'll deliver a fiery smoldering kiss?"

"Oh I'll deliver it." Blair crossed her arms.

Dan shook his head at the entire situation, "Ok. Are we done here? Because I have like a hundred pages of lines to learn." Dan got up at walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>2x19 The Grandfather<strong>

At the Vanderbilt reception at Nate's grandfather's country house Vanessa took a bite of the almas caviar and accidently dropped some on the ground.

"Oh shoot." Vanessa looked down at it.

Dan laughed, "You know I think I saw that caviar on the Food Network's segment for the world's most expensive foods. I'm pretty sure you just dropped four hundred dollars worth of fish eggs."

They both laughed at the Vanderbilt lavishness of it all.

Blair suddenly somewhat drunkenly stumbled and put her arms around them both, "What's so funny guys?" she smiled.

"Whoa! Hey Blair," Dan laughed, "I guess you noticed the champagne is pretty good."

"That coming from someone who probably can't taste the difference between Krug and Bollinger." She removed her arms from them and asked, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"I'm Nate's girlfriend," Vanessa said offended.

"Wow. I am so bored," Blair turned to Dan, "You. I have no dirt on you other than the fact that you're a disgusting pig who sleeps with teachers."

"Wait what? That was true?" Vanessa looked over at Dan.

Blair's eyes suddenly locked with a middle-aged woman in a teal dress, "Mrs. Cunningham, you really should sue that plastic surgeon you've been using. And when I say using I mean both literally and metaphorically." She smiled and walked with her.

Chuck walked towards Blair and made eye contact with Dan.

"What's gotten into her?" Dan asked Chuck.

"A Blair Waldorf self-destruction. Excuse me while I do damage control." Chuck said as he followed Blair.

.

While Vanessa and Maureen chatted about all the girly details of Maureen's upcoming wedding, Dan stood a few feet away from them awkwardly drinking alone as he suddenly saw Blair walk past him quickly and he could see her eyes were glossy on the verge of tears as she went into another room alone slamming the door behind her. He looked over to where she was walking from and saw Chuck drop his head and eventually leave the party.

Dan scrunched his eyebrow thinking about the situation as Nate approached him.

"You ok?" Nate asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. It's just, I saw Blair walk into that room pretty upset. I know she's been heavy on the hurling of insults today and Chuck said something about how she's self-destructing, I don't know."

"It must be about Yale," Nate said full of genuine concern as he looked at the door Dan pointed to.

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen Serena yet and I saw Chuck leave so…"

"I'll go talk to her. Thanks for telling me." Nate smiled at Dan and headed towards the room.

* * *

><p><strong>2x20 Remains of the J<strong>

It was the night of Jenny's yet again much-failed birthday party at the Vanderwoodsens'. Dan spotted Nate sitting on the arm of the couch and approached him.

"Archibald, I didn't know you'd be here." Dan stood next to him and took a bite of his h'ordeuvre.

"Yeah man. Did Jenny like the surprise? Sorry we were late."

"I don't think she was too thrilled. Who's 'we' though? Did you come here with Vanessa? I thought you guys broke up."

"Uh, yeah, we did." Nate said.

"Oh, well, if you're up to it, I was thinking you could be my wingman. Help me practice that thousand yard squint of yours on the ladies."

"Hate to break it to you Humphrey, but Nate's my date." Blair walked up and put her arm around Nate smiling.

"Oh." Dan said somewhat surprised.

Nate looked at Blair, "Actually we're just here as friends."

Blair protested with a smile, "Friends can be each others dates."

Dan looked at the two of them confused.

Nate sighed and turned to Dan and offered, "Just play up the fact that you're a writer. I'm sure the ladies will love that."

Blair chimed in, "Or maybe you could try dressing appropriately for once and wear a suit instead of that pathetic thrift store vest."

"Uh…this is from Nordstroms." Dan looked down at his vest.

Nate laughed lightly, "You look great man. You'll be fine."

* * *

><p><strong>2x21 Seder Anything<strong>

After Blair, distraught as ever, hugged Serena outside her apartment, Serena told Gabriel she was sorry but had to be there for her friend and told him she'd call him tomorrow. Serena gave him a quick kiss and walked Blair in. As they rode the elevator up to Blair's, Blair told Serena about the agreement she made with Nate's grandfather, and how rightly upset Nate was when he found out Blair had sold him out to be a bridesmaid in Maureen and Trip's wedding.

When the elevator door opened Serena started heading up the stairs.

Blair feeling a little better told her, "I'll be right up. Cyrus owes me some brisket from the Seder."

Serena smiled, "Okay."

As Blair walked in the kitchen she found Dan washing dishes.

"Humphrey, what are you doing here? And why are you washing dishes?" She laughed lightly.

Dan's eyes widened as he shut the sink off, "I uh…" he looked down and laughed lightly, "It's a very long story that involves expensive Ivy League tuition, a cater waiter contact I got today, and oh Serena and I getting back together for like ten minutes."

She smiled feeling a little better seeing Dan is such a position, "Ew well, I have to admit it's a shame I missed the opportunity to have you serve me food."

Dan laughed, "I know right? How was the rehearsal dinner? Your mom told me you went."

Blair began cutting a piece of brisket for herself, "That's a long story too." She said somewhat sadly.

Dan dried off his last dish as Eleanor came in, "Daniel. I don't think you should make this a career but here's your doubled pay, as promised." She handed him the check.

Dan smiled, "Thank you. Thank you so much Mrs. Waldorf," and started walking out.

"Goodnight Blair." He said quickly as he passed her.

"Come work for us again sometime!" Blair yelled over her shoulder before she ate a bite of food.

* * *

><p><strong>2x22 The Wrath of Con<strong>

When Serena hung up the phone with Gabriel after making plans to meet him at The Empire, the fury over Georgina's surprise visit continued. They all argued talking over each other at the same time –

Dan, "Serena, you have to go to the cops about this! Gabriel isn't going to just fork over the money."

Serena, "Dan, please. Let me take care of it."

Blair, "I can't believe you brought Georgina here Bass!"

Nate, "Why would you even bring her here, Chuck? Is this another one of your games to get close to Blair?"

Chuck, "Please. How many times do I have to tell you, this isn't a game Nate…"

Blair glared at Chuck and then turned glaring at Nate, "Well, I'll just leave you two love birds to your bickering since neither of you are listening to me!" She left the room and headed to the kitchen.

While Dan was still arguing with Serena, Georgina tapped Dan on the shoulder, "Dan."

He turned to Georgina wide-eyed.

Georgina smiled innocently, "I just wanted to apologize for what happened last spring. Seducing you for revenge is definitely a sin, and for that I'm truly sorry."

Dan made a face at her, "Please. Please don't remind me of any of that."

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" Georgina put her hands to her chest smiling.

"Uh. Yes, I uh…I'm gonna…go." He left while Chuck began to talk to Serena about plans to trap Gabriel when they would meet each other.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Dan stormed out and headed to the elevator.

"Don't worry Humphrey. We'll get your precious college money back." Blair said leaning against the kitchen counter.

Dan stopped and let out a frustrated sigh, "I still think we need to go to the authorities."

She shook her head and let out a laugh, "Are you new here? We've got it under control. Chuck and I won't let him get away with it."

"Blair, this is more than just one of your schemes with Chuck. This is my dad's money. This is about Yale…my dream school."

A sudden hurt in her eyes appeared and Dan let out another sigh remembering that Yale had been ripped away from her about a month earlier.

"I'm sorry." He said softly realizing the sore subject for her.

She fidgeted slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Georgina appeared in the kitchen, "Blair. There you are, I'd like to apologize…"

Dan looked at Georgina and told Blair, "Ok. I'm gonna go."

"Nate!" Blair called out loudly in fear as Georgina walked towards her smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>2x24 Valley Girls<strong>

"Lucky us Serena, we get to mingle with the king and queen" Dan said in a British accent as Nate and Blair sat down with them and rested from the dance floor as they sipped drinks.

Blair scowled at Dan.

"B! That tiara is gorgeous!" Serena pointed out.

"I know right." Blair smiled and sipped her drink.

Blair looked at Serena and Dan together and made a disgusted face, "Ugh, I still can't believe you guys came together."

"Yeah. I thought you weren't going, how'd you get Serena out of jail anyway?" Nate asked Dan.

"What can I say I'm a modern day prince charming," he teased.

Blair scrunched her eyebrow at Dan and pulled Nate, "Let's dance Nate. I love this song."

.

As the night was drawing to a close Dan found Nate standing alone by the wall sipping his drink with his puppy dog eyes looking sullen as ever.

"Nate! So Serena and I are excited for the after party at the Plaza. I've always wondered what the inside of that hotel looked like."

Nate sighed and looked down at his drink.

"Uh, you ok?" Dan asked him.

"Not really. Blair just broke up with me."

Dan's eyes widened, "What? I thought you guys were having a nice time."

Nate took a sip of his drink, "I thought so too," he said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Pre-2x25<strong>

Dan walked into the courtyard between Constance and St. Jude's and spotted Serena sitting at one of the tables with Blair beside her.

"Dan!" Serena squealed with bubbly delight as he walked toward her and sat at the table.

"Oh my gosh! You have to sign my yearbook," Serena insisted to him.

Dan smiled, "Uh sure. Which one of these is yours?"

Serena had a stack of five yearbooks around her and she examined them then looked around, "Oh shoot! Iz has mine right now. Why don't you sign Blair's in the mean time?" She smiled and handed him Blair's yearbook.

Blair's eyes widened "Uh…" she was speechless at the very thought of it.

Serena continued frantically writing as she looked at Blair, "Blair, you should sign Dan's too!"

"Well this should be fun," Dan said as he handed Blair his yearbook.

What they wrote:

"Humphrey –  
>I'm signing your yearbook in deference to Serena, lucky for you. Have a nice life in Brooklyn.<br>Blair Waldorf."

"Blair –  
>Despite my pre-conceived notions, turns out you're not that bad of a person. Good luck on your future endeavors.<br>- Dan  
>(a.k.a. Humphrey – I'm sure you probably won't remember me as Dan 10 years from now)"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2x25 The Goodbye Gossip Girl<strong>

After the graduation ceremony, everyone was walking around a bit upset after the Gossip Girl blast. Lily took a picture of Eleanor, Cyrus and Blair while Rufus stood by them. Cyrus suggested to Blair, "We need to get a picture of you and your friends! This way you can always remember this wonderful time in your lives!" He beamed.

Blair let out a breath, "I'm not really in the mood."

"Nonsense!" Cyrus said as he gathered Blair, Chuck, Serena, and Nate for a picture.

Lily walked over and set up her camera, "Oh yes! We have to get a photo of you all. What was the name of the group you called yourselves? It was after that darling 80's movie…"

"The Breakfast Club," Nate answered offering a polite smile while they awkwardly gathered together, everyone's minds still occupied on the hurtful Gossip Girl blast.

Cyrus counted down to take a picture, "Ready, 1, 2…"

Dan walked up to Rufus, "Hey dad, have you seen Jenny?"

"Dan! Get in this picture." Serena smiled and waved him to come in.

"Oh no," Dan laughed uncomfortably, "That's ok."

Cyrus looked over at Dan, "This picture is not enough! We need you in it."

"Gross," said Blair as she rolled her eyes while Dan reluctantly stood next to Nate.

Nate pulled Dan in, "Stop it Blair. Whether you want to admit it or not, Dan's been a really good friend to all of us."

"Say cheese!" Cyrus beamed.

.

After Chuck had slowly pulled her hands from his face leaving her in tears, she couldn't help but feel weak just as Gossip Girl described her. She sat in the room and buried her face into her hands and wept – she had told Chuck she loved him for the second time, and it still wasn't enough. She couldn't help but feel that everything they had gone through was wasted away – that everyone outside didn't matter because she couldn't have the one person she wanted most. After composing herself, she took a few breaths and was reminded of someone who could be strong in who she was. Someone who believed in herself enough not to make the same mistakes she did. She made her choice. As she opened the door to the party and walked out, she bumped into Dan dropping her purse.

"Great. Did you come to tell me more about how I'm an insider?" Dan asked her still irritated at what she said earlier as he picked up her purse and handed it to her.

As Dan made eye contact with her he saw she had been crying so he corrected himself, "You ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm looking for your sister," she said moving her hair from her face.

"I think she's in the bathroom," he said and he watched Blair walk away.

.

At the Oak Room, after everyone found out Gossip Girl would be following them to college, they all stayed around and hung out after Serena bought drinks for everyone.

Blair and Serena laughed reminiscing about their best high school memories – dancing on tables freshman year when they first snuck into Bungalow 8, field hockey cat fights, and the drama of Bart's brunch. Serena smiled and suggested, "Blair. Before we leave high school behind for good – I think there's someone you should make amends with?" Blair followed Serena's eyes to Dan who was goofily wiping his tie with a napkin.

Blair let out an annoyed sigh, "Fine," and walked over to the other side of the bar and sat next to him.

"Humphrey."

He sighed, "Hey."

"So, I'm sorry for what I said earlier about you being just like us. You're…not." she said looking down as she fiddled her fingers.

"Well I guess I should be flattered that the Queen of Constance keeps tabs on my so called 'achievements,'"

Blair rolled her eyes and Dan continued, "But there's no need to apologize. You and Gossip Girl were right about me. I think I am like you guys, but I mean…I guess I've learned that's not necessarily a bad thing."

She scoffed "Don't flatter yourself too much Humphrey – you may be similar in achievement but not when it comes to fashion sense or social graces."

Dan tilted his head back and laughed, "You know, I won't say that you made high school enjoyable…but I suppose you made it interesting."

Blair's eyes narrowed, "I've spent entirely way too much time talking to you," she said as she got up and walked away. Dan smiled and shook his head – "I'll see you around Blair."

"Hopefully not!" she called out playfully as she walked back to Serena.


	5. 3x1 - 3x4

**Pre 3x1 Reversals of Fortune  
><strong>  
>"Mm, hello?" Blair answered her phone agitated as she managed to open her eyes and see that the clock on her nightstand read 5 in the morning.<p>

"Blair!" she hears her best friend's familiar drunk giggle.

"Serena? You do know Turkey is seven hours ahead of New York don't you?"

"Buhhhlair," Serena sung her name laughing, "I had to call you with some good news! Me and my new friend Evren were talking about our friends and college – and – Evren stop!" Blair smiled slightly and sleepily brought herself to sit up on her bed.

"And?" Blair asked.

"And I forgot to tell you! Remember how you were worried about not having anyone at NYU?"

"Well I was but Chuck and I –"

"Dan's going to NYU too!" Serena interrupted her practically shouting in her excitement, "See? You already have a friend there!"

"That's your big news you woke me up for? To tell me that the Humphrey sized thorn in my side is following me into what was supposed to be my fresh start as an undergrad?" She yawned.

"You are _so_lucky you get to live in New York! Brown is so far away…far far far like me in Turkey" she drunkenly laughed.

Blair smiled to herself, "And I am far from a good night's rest. Goodnight S, take care of yourself, k? I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>3x1 Reversals of Fortune<br>**  
>Dan looked at his phone and braced himself before answering, "Hey Blair."<p>

"I got your message, Humphrey. What is it?"

He sighed, "What do you know about Carter Baizen?"

She scoffed, "Just that he's a low life who will inevitably drag you into the bottomless pit of a downward spiral. Why?"

"I think Serena is in some sort of trouble with him. He's…stalking her."

"In case you haven't noticed a lot of guys stalk Serena...you being right at the top of that list."

"Very funny, but Serena made it sound serious. She said she's afraid of what he might do…" Dan said pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Well Carter _does _have a dangerous side. Where are you right now?"

"The Vanderwoodsen's."

"Meet me at Candle Café on 3rd and I'll help you take care of it. I'll be there in ten."

.  
>As he walked into the café he found Blair sitting at a table by the window sipping a chai latte.<br>"Sorry, I'm late." He came in and sat down at the table.

She set her cup down and raised her eyebrows, "A Humphrey in a limo. Now there's two things that don't usually go together," she said coyly as she watched Dan's limo drive away.

"Yeah," Dan laughed at himself slightly embarrassed, "Lily set my family up with a driver for the summer." He tried to diffuse attention away from it, "Uh anyway, how was your summer? I saw the news about you and Chuck on Gossip Girl. I'm happy for you."

Blair scrunched her face slightly repelled, "Thanks but let's make this strictly about Carter before anyone mistakes us for _friends_." She said the word appalled by the very thought.

Dan shook his head and let out a smile, "God forbid," he cleared his throat, "Well okay. I was thinking Serena should get a restraining order against him but she just didn't seem that eager to want to deal with it."

Blair sighed, "That's Serena for you. I had the same idea. But I talked to my stepfather Cyrus about it earlier and he said we can't file a restraining order for Serena but _I_can file a restraining order against Carter and he could get it processed by tomorrow."

"How convenient that your stepfather lawyer can process your fake report when half this city -"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Spare me the condescending entitled upper class lecture. You're the one that come here in a limo."

Dan shrugged, "Butgetting a restraining order against Carter? How does that help Serena?"

"I'll be by Serena's side. Now the question is, how do we service the order to Carter?"

They discuss options - Carter's apartment, Serena's home, in front of Rufus and Lily.

Dan suggests, "Oh. What about the uh Vanderbilt polo match in Greenwich tomorrow?"

Blair set her coffee cup down with a smile, "Perfect! It does also have the added bonus of public humiliation."

Dan smiled amused at her excitement, "Well as long as it keeps Serena safe it sounds good to me."

Blair asked him, "One last thing to do then. May I borrow your phone?"

"Sure," he handed it over slightly confused.

Blair looked at her phone and dialed a number on Dan's.

"Now, you'll have to call Carter and tell him he's invited."

"What? No! Why don't you call?" Dan protested.

Blair scoffed, "He knows the sound of my voice too well. Just...make up a name and say you're from I don't know...Vanderbilt public relations."

"Will Carter really fall for that?"

"Guess we'll find out!" She handed him the phone smiling.

Blair watched Dan carefully as they carried out the plan -  
>"Hello? May I please speak to Mr. Baizen?"<br>"Yes. This is Jake from...Vanderbilt Public Relations."  
>Blair nodded.<p>

Dan invited him to the polo match and Blair watched him carefully on the phone.

Dan's eyes suddenly widened in slight panic, "You and Nate aren't exactly on good terms?"  
>Blair raised her eyebrows and immediately took a pen out and was about to start writing on her napkin, but Dan put his hand out to stop her.<p>

Dan continued, "Yes well, Mr. Archibald let us know that...Ms. Serena Vanderwoodsen requested you be added as her plus one."

Blair smiled and nodded pleasantly surprised.

"Yes," Dan nodded, "Yes," "Ok, enjoy the match tomorrow," "You too," he hung up the phone and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well played Humphrey! And nice touch saying Serena requested him as her plus one," Blair smiled.

"Thanks, I think," Dan said reluctantly as he put his phone in his pocket, "Well, I should get going. I guess we'll just find each other when one of us sees Carter?"

"Sounds like a plan."

They both got up from the table and headed out of the cafe.

When they stood outside, Dan pressed a button on his phone to make a call.

"Look at that. You have your limo driver on speed dial," Blair teased.

Dan laughed slightly and offered, "Did you want a ride?"

"No thank you. Limos are a sacred form of transportation for me."

"Ok..." Dan smiled confused as she hailed down a taxi.

"See you tomorrow," Dan called out.

"Goodnight Humphrey!"

Serena half smiled walking away with Nacho, "Thanks guys."

Dan called out, "Wait you gotta tell us what's going on."

Serena gave a hurried, "Uh, later."

Blair spots Chuck introducing himself to Alexandra and mumbles, "I don't believe it," to which Dan responds, "All right... All right, if she can't explain it, then maybe Carter..."

They turn around to see Carter is gone and suddenly see Serena racing away on a horse as the paparazzi run and follow her taking pictures. Dan and Blair stand in the grass speechless.

"What just happened?" Dan asked watching Serena ride off into the woods.

"I have no idea," Blair said and she started to look around, "Have you seen Chuck?"

"No," Dan replied still watching. Who knew the paparazzi could run pretty fast.

She let out a frustrated sigh, "Let me know if you find anything out about Serena," she said as she walked away to look for him.

"Ok," Dan replied and turned towards Blair and found she was walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 3x1 Reversals of Fortune<br>(Fun fact - At the end of Episode 3x1 Blair tells Chuck she must have left her phone at the table back at the polo match)**

Dan walks into the Empire hotel and heads to the back elevator.

"What floor?" The doorman asks.

"Chuck Bass' suite please. He uh...he knows me."

"I'm sorry, Sir. Mr. Bass has requested no visitors this morning," the doorman replied.

Dan sighed in frustration, "I'm just returning something."

The doorman shook his head, "I'm sorry, Sir. Perhaps you can drop it off with the concierge."

Dan clenched his jaw, "Ok then. Thanks."

At the concierge desk he rang the service bell. After a few seconds, he rang it again and a familiar face popped out and made his way to the counter.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Prince Charming." Dan's eyes widened as he remembered the man he argued with when he first attempted to return Serena's cell phone two years ago.

"Well this is ironic," Dan let out.

"Coming to return another cell phone?" He asked Dan sarcastically.

"Actually," Dan laughed as he put Blair's cell phone on the counter, "This is Blair Waldorf's cell phone."

"I'm sorry, who?" he asked confused.

"Blair Waldorf?" Dan asked, "About yay high" he gestured with his hand, "Brown hair. Cunning stare. Condescending sense of humor?"

The man stared at him confused and displeased.

Dan let out a sigh, "Chuck Bass' girlfriend?"

"Oh, yes of course. Alright, I'll let you up to his suite."

.

Dan knocked and a few seconds later Chuck opened the door and Dan immediately laughed seeing him dressed up as a waiter. White gloves and a napkin draped on his forearm. The whole nine yards.

"Uh hi. I'm sorry...are uh, are you a cater waiter too or..." Dan joked.

Blair made her way to the door to find it was Dan.

Chuck smirked, "Blair, if you wanted me to play the scorned man, you should have selected a better target than Humdrum Humphrey."

Dan suddenly realized, "Oh I see what's going on. Ok...this is...weird."

Blair crossed her arms, "What are you doing here, Humphrey?"

"You left this at the match yesterday," Dan said holding up her cell.

"Oh," Blair walked over to him as he handed it to her she said, "Thanks. You could've just left it with Dorota."

"Yeah well," Dan shrugged.

"Well if that's all..." Chuck squinted towards Dan, "Blair and I have a breakfast to get back to," then he attempted to close the door.

"Right," Dan said somewhat uncomfortably.

Blair poked her head out before the door closed, "Thanks again Humphrey!" then slammed the door shut and Dan could hear her giggle suggestively.

Dan made a disgusted face at the door and rubbed his fingers through his hair as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>3x2 The Freshman<strong>

"I was wondering...do you have a date to Georgina's party?"

Dan sat there and Blair watched as his expression changed from a deer in the headlights sort of look to confusion then back to speechlessness. Blair did her best to hold her smile as best she could but the longer Dan didn't say anything the harder it was for her to hold it. Didn't he see there were people around?

Blair cleared her throat, "Dan?"

Dan shook his head, "Sorry. I uh - No...I don't have a date...Why?" he laughed slightly. She could kill him.

"Great! Pick me up at 6. I'm in 809 Hayden Hall" Blair blurted out quickly before he could reject her.

The girl sitting next to Dan smiled, "Oh! I'm right across from you. I'm over at Rubin Hall." Blair looked over at her irritated but then forced a smile.

Dan chimed in, "Katie, everyone, this is Blair. We're friends from...well...we went to high school together."

"No way! That's awesome," Katie smiled and nodded genuinely.

"I'm not sure I would have chosen that adjective but yes. It's nice to meet you all," Blair smiled and looked at Dan, "So 6 o'clock, Humphrey. Don't be late." Blair smiled at them all and quickly turned and rushed out of the cafe, a scheme brewing in her head.

When she left the group started talking about Judy Blume again and Katie leaned over and nudged Dan saying quietly, "She's really pretty Dan!"

Dan seemed confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You're friend, Blair."

"Oh, no. No. No. No. We're not like that, no," Dan shook his head.

"Okay okay," Katie laughed, "I just thought, you know, since she asked to be your date."

"Yeah, no. She's actually dating this guy, Chuck Bass," Dan nodded.

"You mean Bart Bass' son? The one running Bass Industries?" Katie was so surprised, "There's was like a whole chapter on his dad in my Business and Economics class last spring! That's so crazy."

"Yeah, that was high school for me," Dan nodded.

.

Blair looked into the mirror in her dorm room and adjusted her hair as she let out a breath.

6:03pm. He was late. She imagined Dan wasn't coming and imagined him making fun of her in front of all his new friends at the cafe after she rushed out of there. She then shook her head slightly trying to discard the thought and instead smiled into the mirror saying, "I am Blair Waldorf. I am Queen at NYU. Queen of...NYU" she made a face, displeased with the sound of the title.

Her door knocked and she couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.

She opened it, "Hey," Dan said casually.

"Hi," Blair said making a face like she couldn't believe she was doing this.

"So, you ready?" Dan said.

"Let me just get my purse," she said.

They headed down the stairs and Dan asked, "So, how was your first day in the dorms?"

Blair flashbacked to the two hours she was standing alone at her sushi and sake party watching her $400 dollar toro plate go bad, "It was...fine," she lied.

"What's up Dan!" said a guy walking up the stairs towards them.

"Oh, hey!" Dan smiled as they high fived each other.

"Are you going to Georgina's party?" the guy asked.

"Yeah. I'll see you there," Dan said.

Blair couldn't help but raise her eyebrow at the little exchange. As they made their way across the street and up the stairs three more people stopped to say hi to Dan. Blair grew quiet in her frustration. It just didn't seem fair. How was it so easy for Dan so quickly? It made no sense.

As they followed the signs to Georgina's rooftop party, Dan sensed something was wrong since Blair had been much more quiet than he was used to. So he turned and asked, "You ok?"

Blair half smiled and looked around and back at Dan, "I just feel like I got off on the wrong foot here and I want to start again. So...thanks for bringing me, Humphrey."

.

Dan came back and handed a red cup to Katie and then another cup to Blair.

"Aw thanks! You even wrote our names on the cups!" Katie smiled looking at it.

Blair took a sip of her drink and made a face, "They don't have anything with gin?" Blair handed back the cup to him rudely.

Katie looked at Dan uncomfortably and said, "I'll…catch up with you guys later," as she waved and headed towards another group of people.

Dan and Blair were left standing there and Dan looked at Blair then back at the cup, "Guess I'll just drink this," he took a sip. As they stood there not really knowing what to say Vanessa waived Dan to come over.

"I'm gonna go mingle a bit. You gonna be ok?" Dan asked feeling slightly bad.

"I'll be fine," Blair smiled politely.

It was just natural, Dan was sure Blair didn't expect that they hang out the entire party. Occasionally he'd look around for Blair just to see how she was doing, but she always seemed to be standing off by the wall looking around or checking her phone.

It was getting later now and she was still standing there in that spot so he decided he'd check on her once.

He walked over to her, slightly buzzed. "Hey," he said as he tapped her on the shoulder as she was texting on her phone.

She jumped a little, "You scared me, Humphrey."

Dan half smiled, "So...we're almost up on the beer pong tournament. Did you want to join us?"

"No thank you." Blair smiled and got back to texting.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 3x2 The Freshman<br>**Blair and Dan ran into each other twice after the Monkey Bar incident. The first was at the Welcome Week workshop day. All the freshmen got out of a career development workshop and headed to the food court for their lunch break.

Blair took her salad and looked around at the tables, everyone talking and mingling with each other. She finally found an open table and sat by herself. She looked at the table across from her and saw Dan, Vanessa, Katie, Scott, Georgina and a few other people laughing and eating together. She rolled her eyes and went on her phone to text Chuck.

As they ate, Dan looked over at Blair a few times and Vanessa caught his glances and quietly told him, "Come on Dan. Don't feel bad. It's _Blair_. You already gave her a chance at Georgina's party and look how that turned out."

Dan sighed and shook his head, "I know. I know. It's just – I spent two years at St. Jude's eating lunch by myself. I know how it feels."

Vanessa rolled her eyes as Dan headed to Blair's table.

As Blair was texting on her phone Dan gave a quaint, "Hey."

Blair looked up at him and scowled, "What do you want, Humphrey?"

"How was Monkey Bar?" he asked as he sat down.

She scoffed and looked away.

He sighed, "Look, Blair. I'm sorry I ruined your plan or whatever at Georgina's party. But I mean come on. You basically tried to turn everyone against her because of her religion. What else was I supposed to do?"

She shook her head, "Why are you even here? To gloat? You can have the top spot at NYU for now, but it's not over."

Dan frustrated let out a sigh, "There is no top spot Blair. There's like 46,000 students at this school. Look, I came over here to see if you wanted to join us."

Blair looked over at his table. Half of her wanted acceptance but the other half knew those people were not even worth a second of her time.

"I have a lot of things to do," she glared at him, picked up her salad and left.

.

The second time was another afternoon when Blair headed to her dorm room. As she made her way down the hall she saw Dan exiting her room, closing her dorm door slowly.

"Blair!" he said wide-eyed and nervous.

"What were you doing in my room?" she said displeased.

"I uh- uh-," Dan hesitated, "The internet wasn't working at the loft so I came over to use Georgina's laptop to sign up for classes."

"Well next time use a coffee shop. This is a Humphrey free zone."

She rolled her eyes at him as she got her key out and headed into the room.

When the door closed, Dan let out a sigh of relief. His secret hook ups with Georgina were still safe for now.

* * *

><p><strong>3x3 The Lost Boy<br>**  
>At the Sotheby's auction, Blair walked through looking for Chuck with the photograph that Serena bought in her hands. She stopped in front of Dan and Georgina in the bar area.<p>

Dan pointed, "Hey nice photo. Vintage MacMillan."

Blair looked at him confused, "How did you know that?"

Georgina crossed her arms, "What do you want Blair?"

Blair rolled her eyes, "Have either of you seen Chuck?"

Dan pointed, "Yeah he headed that way."

"Thanks," Blair began to walk away but then turned around and gave them both another look over as Dan took a sip of his drink, "Make sure Georgina doesn't drug your drink, Humphrey. You remember what happened to Serena," she smiled coyly as she walked away.

.

After the auction Rufus, Vanessa, Dan, and Serena ate lemon pasta at Morandis while Serena told Dan everything Georgina did to trick Blair into thinking she was invited to La Table Elitaire.

"I should've known," Dan shook his head.

"Sorry," Serena smiled sweetly.

"Does Blair know?" Dan asked.

"No. She ended up giving the photograph to Chuck. She realized she doesn't need a secret society…"

Dan nodded and Serena asked him, "So are you still going to see Georgina?"

"No. Honestly, I think it's time for this whole bad idea to end before it gets worse."

* * *

><p><strong>3x4 Dan de Fleurette<br>**  
>As Dan and Vanessa sit in the theater waiting for the movie to start he spots his sister taking a seat as Chuck smiles at her coyly offering his hand out to her seat. His blood boils as he walks over to them.<p>

"Jenny. What are you doing here with him?" he said quietly and angrily.

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Dan, stop. I know what I'm doing."

Chuck told Dan, "Humphrey, we're just here to see a movie."

Dan let out a frustrated breath, "Look, don't think I forgot what you tried to do two years ago. Does Blair know you're here together?"

Jenny looked up at him, "Dan. Just stop. Please? Don't cause a scene."

Chuck sighed, "Yes. That's precisely why I invited Jenny. It's for Blair's own good."

Dan shook his head and admitted defeat, "Look, whatever's going on with you and Blair should be between you two. Don't use Jenny for your schemes."

The movie theater got dark and Dan sighed and went to take his seat.

* * *

><p><strong>Post 3x4 Dan de Fleurette<br>**  
>Blair walks down her dorm hall and reads on her phone -<p>

Gossip Girl: [A picture of Dan and Olivia] Spotted. Dan wishing on a star. Star light, star bright, looks like Dan was seen snuggling up with Olivia Burk last night.

She looks up and sees Dan walking with Olivia down the hall towards her.

"You've got to be kidding me," she mumbles to herself.

"Blair," Dan acknowledges her as they walk past her.

She smiles politely at both of them then scowls as she calls Serena on her phone.

"Hey," Serena greets her.

"Please tell me this is not true," Blair says frustrated as she opens her dorm room and walks in.

"Oh. The blast about Olivia and Dan? Yeah. That's happening," Serena said.

"Ugh."

"Why do you care about who Dan dates?" Serena laughed.

"Because, S! While I have to slave away training incompetent minions, all Dan has to do to make friends here is talk about the hipster Ukrainian restaurants he knows in the area, or talk about his pathetic writing. Everyone loves him here, S! And now he's dating a movie star? What is wrong with the world!"

Serena laughed, "Come on, B. The Blair I know would never be jealous of Dan."

Blair gasped, "I am appalled you would even suggest such a thing! I'm not…_jealous_. I'm simply telling you because as one of Olivia's PR representatives, you should have warned her that dating Dan Humphrey will destroy her career and social standing for life…no offense."

Serena laughed, "None taken. Look, don't worry. You'll find your place. Just give it time."


End file.
